The Forgotten Sibling
by Ezaiya
Summary: Ezaiya has spent every waking moment for the past 200 years searching for her lost twin brother, Inuyasha. But when she finally finds him, their reunion is less than memorable. Inuyasha doesn't remember anything about his sister. Ezaiya discovers that a demon stole Inuyasha's memory in search of a powerful weapon and only Ezaiya knows where it is. What will she do to save her twin?
1. Chapter 1

_Humans are all searching for something. It's in their nature. Whether it's money, or love, or power, or something else entirely, they all have a goal._

_Same goes for demons. They ache for power, and they spend their lives searching for it. Searching for the easiest way to obtain it. Even if that means killing humans and corrupting their souls, damning the to be reborn as one of them._

_But every now and again, there comes a demon who still has a bit of humanity in them. Instead of seeking power, they sometimes reach out, and protect the humans from their brethren. And they fall in love with the weak creatures. Thus, half-demons are born._

_Despite being created from the love of two species destined to constantly war against each other, half-demons know only hate. Demons and humans alike despise them. Many half-demons are killed before they have a chance to truly live. Others allow their demonic blood to corrupt them, and they live lives filled with blood and hatred. And then a few of them keep a bit of light in their hearts, and they use their human compassion, rather than their demonic anger._

_I prefer to see myself as the latter. I've got my own agenda, sure, but I do what I can to help the humans. Even if that means killing the bad ones. I know it's not my job to pass judgment, but I don't see anyone else doing it._

_So I'll be happy to allow my own soul to be corrupted, if that means cleansing the human race._

* * *

><p>"Help! Please! My baby's drowning!" A mother screamed from beside the river running alongside the village. From my room in the inn, I can see a small boy, no older than 9, splashing around frantically, trying to keep himself afloat in the strong current. Villagers were gathering around, but no one would swim out to save the child. With a sigh, I stepped out of the inn.<p>

"Move it! Out of my way!" I called, shoving the humans out of my way. People muttered things under their breath, but I didn't bother listening to them. Now's not the time to worry about petty things like whether the humans like me.

"My baby! Please! Someone help him!" The woman cried, fear darkening her eyes. There wasn't anything remarkable about her. Normal peasant clothes, black hair pulled into a bun. She looked like she was in her early 30's.

"Calm down, ma'am. I've got this." I gave her a gentle smile, wading into the river. The water beat against my legs, threatening to drag me with the current.

Smiling to myself, I dove in.

The water was cold, almost freezing. It filled my dog-like ears, my sensitive nose. It burned my golden eyes. I ignored it all, kicking myself towards the child, several feet ahead of me. The current helped me with my speed, and I was able to grab the child's shirt before he moved out of my reach.

He cried, clinging to my neck as if it was a lifeline. He didn't bother taking in the ears, the fangs, the eyes. All obvious demon features. He ignored it all, only focusing on the fact that someone was there to save him.

Holding the child to me with one arm, I dragged myself back to the shore. My black armor was soaked, and my body felt heavy from the weapons I still had on me. But we got to the shore safely, and the mother ran crying over to us as the child coughed up the water he inhaled. I sat on the ground, taking deep breaths to calm myself.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She sobbed, holding her son to her chest. I smiled, rising to my feet.

"It was nothing, ma'am. Nothing anyone else would do if they could." I drew my dagger, examining the blade for any signs of damage. The silver dagger glimmered in the afternoon sun, the gold and crystal veins sparkling. I have a sword as well, but it's just for show. I never bothered using it.

"How can I ever repay you?" The mother sobbed, and I gave her a bitter smile, remembering my own mother, who had long since passed from this world.

"I'm not looking for payment." I answered, turning back to the inn to gather what few things I had.

"Nonsense!" A rough male voice called out. An elderly man, supporting himself with a cane, shuffled forward. "You saved my nephew! I insist, stay the night in my house. You will be well-fed, bathed, and I will pay you handsomely for your troubles!"

I blinked, considering the offer. It's not like I had anywhere to get to, so I suppose…

"OK. Thank you." I smiled at the man, before scanning the crowd around us. No one showed any fear, any hatred, despite how obvious it was that I'm a half-demon. Did they really toss aside their dark thoughts all because I saved a child?

* * *

><p>I sat criss-crossed on the floor, a lovely dark-wood tray piled high with food in front of me. Despite the mouthwatering aroma flowing to my nose, I couldn't bring myself to eat. I forced a bite into my mouth, but it tasted bland. After a few more bites, I pushed the tray away.<p>

I smiled a thank you at the elderly man and his wife. The elderly woman looked concerned by my lack of hunger, but she gave me a gentle smile. "All done, dearie?"

"Yes. Thank you for the meal." I stood, bowing low in gratitude. "I'm going to retire for the night."

"Sweet dreams, dearie." The woman muttered, and as I turned away, I thought I noticed a dark gleam in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the farthest corner of the room, my head bowed as if I was asleep. I watched the door carefully, listening for any approaching footsteps. Nothing. I sighed, relaxing slightly. My dagger remained sheathed at my side, and my hand wondered to it, touching the hilt, just to remind myself it's there.

_Creeeeeeak._

I stiffened slightly, listening. I swear I heard something…

_Creeeeeeeeeeak._

Yep. I definitely heard it. The floorboards outside my room groaning under the weight of someone's foot. I went still, watching a shadow appear on the screen door. It was short and plump, like the elderly woman. My hand tightened around the grip of my dagger, silently pulling it free of its sheath. The shadow disappeared.

I slowly stood, moving towards the door. I slowly pushed it open, glancing out into the courtyard outside my room. No one.

I heard a whisper of cloth behind me, and I spun, coming face-to-face with the elderly woman.

"Hello dearie. Did you sleep well?" Her head suddenly jerked to the right, and I swear I heard her neck snap. Her head jerked to the left, then up. I gasped, stepping back. Her skin seemed to melt away, revealing scale-covered flesh.

"Wh-What the heck are you?" I hissed, holding my blade parallel to my arm, readying myself for an attack.

The demon woman's tongue flicked out, split like a serpent's. She laughed a spine-chilling cackle, and before I could react, her body exploded in size. Tattered fabric drifted to the floor.

I leaped back, my black boots landing silently on the grass of the courtyard. I watched the woman stumble out of my room, her grin stretching across her face from ear to ear. Claws replaced her fingers, and her teeth were like mini knives.

"Jeez, I liked her better as an old lady." I muttered, holding my blade up once more.

"Now, now, darling. You'll hurt yourself with such a sharp weapon." She cackled in her demonic voice, lunging for me. I dodged, slicing at her throat. I missed, but managed to leave a gash in her scaled arm. She hissed in pain and rage, swiping a clawed hand at my face, leaving three gashes in my right cheek.

I moved out of reach, bringing my hand to my face. It came away wet and warm. Anger boiled in my blood. _Who the hell does she think she is? Attacking me, of all people! She won't live to regret this mistake._ My skin warmed slightly as I summoned Fire. The air cooled around us as I pulled the heat towards me. My insides felt like fire- which was exactly my aim.

"Where is it? Where is the sword?" The demon hissed, and I stopped, frowning at her.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed through clenched teeth. I couldn't fully open my mouth without letting Fire spill out, and I wanted to know why this woman attacked me.

"The sword! The sword of Hell! Where is it? Tell me!"

My whole body froze, and I couldn't move. _The sword… Is she referring to father's sword? No, no one knows about that. I made sure that no one found out about it!_

"Look, lady, I think you've got the wrong half-demon. The only sword I have is the one you see." I gestured to the weapon sheathed on my right side.

"Tell me! Byotekina will reward me for bringing her the sword!" _Was this woman even listening?_

"Obviously, I'm not getting any information of out you." I snarled, before I sucked in a deep breath and blew.

* * *

><p>"I never knew…" The elderly man stood over the charred remains of the woman he had married. "I never once thought that she could be a demon."<p>

"She mentioned a demon, Byotekina. Do you know anything about her?" I questioned, standing beside him with my arms crossed.

"She is a demon, as you said. She appeared a few months ago, up in the mountains. Not much is known about her. Anyone who comes in contact with her forgets everything." The elderly man sighed. "My son was one of her victims. All he could talk about after returning from his trip to the mountains was a beautiful maiden with hair the color of the sunlight, a body as thin and firm as bamboo. He claimed that she was his true love, but I had a bad feeling about her and forbid him from returning to the mountains. In heartbreak, he jumped into the river and drowned."

I gasped, whirling to face him. "He killed himself? Over a demon?"

The man nodded. "Yes. I wish he hadn't, but I couldn't have him returning to that demon."

I pondered the information. "I see. Thank you." I turned to leave.

"Do you mind doing me a favor?" The man called out.

I glanced over my shoulder. "What is it?"

"If you can, get rid of that Byotekina. I don't want any more lives lost because of her." The old man looked depressed as he gazed down at the remains of his wife. My heart ached for him. I understood what it was like to watch your family fall apart.

"I swear on my life, I will track down Byotekina and send her back to Hell. But I first have to find someone."

"Who?"

"My twin brother. He and I were separated a long time ago, and I need to find him." I gazed down at my boots. "Just to make sure he's alive."

"I'm not sure if he is your brother or not, but a young half-demon looking a bit like you traveled through here about a week ago with his companions. Strange bunch, they were, but good people."

I looked up sharply, turning to face him. "I see. That is helpful. Thank you."

"Remember your promise, young half-demon. Kill Byotekina."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you again for the horse!" I waved over my shoulder the next morning at the old man and his nephew, who smiled and waved back.

"Remember what you promised." The elderly man called, and I nodded grimly, before kicking my mare into a gallop, leaving the village far behind.

_This is my first solid lead in over 50 years. It isn't much, but this is all I have. I can't lose it. _My hand moved to my throat, my palm resting on the familiar stone. _Inuyasha… Don't worry. I'll find you, even if it's last thing I do._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Ezaiya! Look at this!" I looked up from the herbs I was examining as my twin ran up, his golden eyes sparkling. "Isn't it cool? The blacksmith gave it to me. He says he use to have a sister just like you." Inuyasha held out his hand. Resting in his palm was a pretty blue stone, in the shape of a teardrop, with a simple black thread laced through it. "He said you can have it!"<em>

_I glanced from him to the necklace. "R-Really? You didn't steal it?" _

_Inuyasha shook his head, looking proud. "The blacksmith said that the woman he cares about had some half-demon babies, so unlike the others, he doesn't have an issue against people like us!"_

_I looked up at him sharply, before grinning. "Really? That's awesome!"_

_"Here, let me put it on you." Inuyasha moved behind me, pulling the necklace over my head. "There." He stepped back in front of me, grinning. "That way, you won't forget about me!"_

_My heart ached. "But I don't have anything to remind you of me."_

_"That's OK, little sis! I won't forget you!" Inuyasha ruffled my hair between my ears. _

_I huffed. "Don't call me little sis! We're twins, remember?"_

_"I was still born first!" Inuyasha puffed out his chest. _

_"Are you two behaving?" Inuyasha and I looked up as Mother strolled up, a small smile on her pretty face. _

_"Yes!" Inuyasha bounded over to her, hopping around her legs like a crazed puppy. "Look at what I gave Ezaiya!" He pointed at me, and Mother followed his finger to the stone around my neck._

_"It's lovely, Inuyasha. Where did you get it?"_

_"The blacksmith gave it to me!"_

_Mother smiled softly, but I saw a glimmer of pain hidden in her brown eyes._

* * *

><p>I smiled softly at the memory. "I never forgot you, Inuyasha. Now, let's see if you forgot me."<p>

I pushed the horse on, stopping only to get a fresh horse from a village around midday. The villagers pointed me further North, saying the half-demon and his friends passed by about 5 days ago.

With a sigh, I mounted my horse and pushed on, thanking the villagers for their help.

By nightfall, I hadn't seen this half-demon or his friends. I lied down under the stars just outside a forest, not bothering to light a fire. My steed was tried to a nearby tree, grazing at the grass. With a loud and slightly annoyed sigh, I rolled to my side and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Sango, look out!"<p>

"I'm fine, just watch Kohaku!"

"Don't worry about me, sister!"

"Kagome, you idiot, get out of the way!"

I rolled onto my back, kicking myself up to my feet. What the hell is going on, and why can't it wait until morning?

Rolling my neck, I strolled around the corner, ready to bite some heads off for waking me up, when I heard it. The sound of whole trees being snapped as if something hard was thrown through them with great force.

I leaped back, just as the trees next to me exploded. A red figure flew past my face, and my hand shot to my dagger.

The figure struck the ground and rolled. He jumped to his feet, growling. His golden eyes flashed and his white hair was messy.

I froze, my mouth frozen open from my annoyed protest. The full moon lit up the field, making the half-demon's hair glow like the stars.

"Inuyasha! Are you OK?" A young girl who looked achingly familiar rushed around the corner towards the half-demon.

I choked. "In-Inuyasha?"

Either they didn't hear me, or they're intentionally ignoring me. I huffed in annoyance, opening my mouth to yell at them, when a roar ripped through the air.

"I bet your cat cursed me!" Inuyasha spat in rage at the girl.

What the hell is that suppose to mean? Ignoring the comment, I lunged forward, placing myself in front of the other two. "Don't worry." I grinned over my shoulder. "I've got this."

"Hey, wait-!" The girl called out, but I zoned her out, kicking off the ground. As I drifted over the fallen trees, I examined the path of destruction Inuyasha had left.

_Inuyasha… could it really be him?_ I shook my head. No, focus on the fight. I'll deal with the family reunion later.

I landed in the middle of the path, glancing around as I drew my dagger. A roar shook the ground, and I dropped to my knees, my eyes scanning the nearby trees. The creature sounded close. Like it was almost on top of me.

I cursed, looking up just as a fox, large enough to carry at least 4 adults, with fur as dark as the night sky above us, leaped over me. It landed hard on the ground behind me, and its tattered back leg buckled. Nine ebony tails flickered, and the fox turned to look at me, watching me with silver eyes.

I took a step, ready to attack, when I saw it. Fear. Pure fear. This creature was terrified, not angry. What the hell did Inuyasha do to scare it like this?

I glanced down at its leg. A deep gash was torn down it, and the fox seemed to be having issues putting weight on it.

"What are you waiting for? Finish it off!" Inuyasha's voice echoed around me and the demon.

_No. No, I'm not going to kill it. _"What did you do to this kitsune, you idiot!" I hissed, replacing my dagger back at its side.

The fox relaxed slightly, a look of relief sparkling in its eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." I cooed, holding both my hands up.

"FINISH THAT DAMN CAT OFF OR I'LL DO IT!" Inuyasha landed between me and the demon, the girl on his back. She hopped off as he drew his sword, holding it out as if ready to attack.

I hissed through clenched teeth, tackling the idiot to the ground. "Don't attack it! It's just scared!"

"Inuyasha!" The girl squeaked, jumping back as the other half-demon and I rolled around, both fighting desperately for control.

I managed to pin him down. His sword was out of reach, and the girl seemed too startled to do anything. "Listen to me." I growled, staring into his golden eyes. "That's a kitsune, and it's just scared. Kitsunes are naturally terrified of dogs."

"The thing still attacked us!"

"Because it saw you! Dogs and foxes tend not to get along!"

"Call me a dog one more time…!"

"I can call you a dog because I'm one, too!" I snapped, digging my claws into Inuyasha's shoulders. He flinched slightly, glaring up at me with hatred in his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to care whether he hated me or not.

"I'm not going to stand by and let you kill an innocent creature!"

"It's not innocent when it attacks us!"

"It attacked because it was scared!"

"Scared of what? No one was threatening it!"

I opened my mouth to continue arguing, but I closed it again, shaking my head in frustration. "You're a goddamn idiot."

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a goddamn idiot!" I snapped, pushing myself to my feet. The kitsune's eyes flickered between me and the half-demon at my feet.

I stepped around him, holding my hands out. "Hey, it's OK. He won't hurt you." My gaze went to the creature's wounded leg. "God dammit, what did you do to it?"

"Are you talking about its leg? It showed up like that." The girl said.

"Oh?" I glanced over my shoulder at her. "I see." Maybe that's why it's scared. Something injured it. And judging by the looks of that wound, something big. _Oh god._

I opened my mouth to curse when a roar ripped through the night.


End file.
